Times Square Party
by Masterob
Summary: Johnny Storm drags Tails onto a double date with Vanilla & Cream in a Time Square café, however several issues arise between annoying friends & random intruders, plus a little drama in the club. Featuring characters from Fantastic Four, Sonic the Hedgehog, Resident Evil, Metal Gear Solid, My Little Pony, Punch Out, Jet Set Radio Future, Spider-man, X-Men & references to WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Times Square Party**

**I call this...random. Hopefully not too random, try to enjoy.**

* * *

In the Baxter Building in Manhattan New York, Miles "Tails" Prower is working on a machine with "Mr. Fantastic" Reed Richards, a form of space travel machine.

"Almost got it, pretty soon we'll be done", Reed said

"This is gonna be so cool, I wish Susan was here to see this", Tails said

"Well she's busy, maybe next time", Reed replied.

As they were working, Johnny Storm started to approach them stealthy

"I just need proper concentration and then..."

"Sup Prower!"

"AHH!"

Tails fell over as Johnny laughed.

"Johnny, that wasn't funny", Tails complained.

"Seriously Johnny, pretty juvenile"

"Whatever, yo Prower, lets go, we have a double date to get to", Johnny said.

"What double date?"

"Me, you, Vanilla and Cream"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked Vanilla on a date, but she has no babysitter, so I offered to let her daughter come, she said only if she had a date"

"And you want me to come?"

"As I recall, you have a little crush on Cream and she returns the feelings, so I suggest you start moving your ass because the date is gonna be 6pm tonight at the Hard Rock Café in Times square"

"Hard Rock Café?"

"Yeah, the place that WWE used to own during The Attitude Era, when they called it 'The World' before closing it down"

"First off, I thought you and Vanilla split from each other"

"Not necessarily, we just needed a little time apart"

"Riiiiight...anyway since when do I have a crush on Cream?"

"It's very obvious, I mean seriously, you blush near her, you talk about that feeling you get, you've even blabbed on occasion, so don't try to hide it from me, otherwise you're in for an ass-whooping"

Tails sighed, "Fine, give me 20 minutes to get ready"

"Sure thing little buddy, yo Reed may if Susan comes back from that nerd con she's at she could join us sometime down the line for a triple date, you could use a getaway as well"

"She's not at a nerd con, she's off at a prestigious university where-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, see you later", Johnny said and walked off.

Reed facepalmed, "Why do I even bother?"

"Why do I even hang out with him?"

"You used to like hanging out with him because he's a hero, now you see the real him, besides he does enjoy hanging out with you, you're like the little brother he's always wanted"

"I though he had Peter Parker for that"

"Well he can boss you around a little easier than Peter"

"Ugh, he's like a human version of Sonic, except he can fly"


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the Hard Rock Café, Tails and Johnny approached the door and waited for their dates to arrive. There was quite a party going on in there.

"That's some loud music", Tails said.

"Yeah there's a huge party tonight, that's why booked the dates for this moment, it's gonna be awesome", Johnny replied.

"It better be"

"Hey you really wanna be stuck doing nerd work?"

"No, it's just that whenever I hang out with you, weird things start to happen"

"Oh please, things will go well"

Soon the Rabbit family arrived.

"Yo Vanilla, looking good", Johnny said.

"Thank you Jonathan, you look also look well tonight"

"Hi Cream, nice to see you again", Tails said.

"You too Mr. Tails, I hope we can have fun"

"Cream you don't have to call me 'Mr.', you're making me sound old"

"Sucks for you grandpa", Johnny said.

"Hey you're older than I am, thus you'll turn grey before me"

"AHH! Don't you joke about that!"

"Let's go inside please", Vanilla said, breaking up the fight.

As they go inside the music became louder, with the DJ booth being occupied by Beat from Jet Set Radio fame and the DJ from Equestria, Vinyl Scratch.

"Lets rock in this house!" Vinyl shouted.

"Lay down the music!" Beat shouted.

Tails noticed, "Wow, more ponies, those two look like cool DJs though"

"Yeah, well lets grab a table", Johnny said.

They all sat down and grabbed their menus, "Ok get whatever you all want, it's on me", Johnny said.

"Really? Thanks Johnny", Tails said.

"I was talking to the girls, you pay your own way Prower"

Tails glared at Johnny but kept looking.

"I know what I want", Cream said.

"Me too", Vanilla said.

"So do I, Yo Waiter!" Johnny shouted.

"Wait I'm not done yet", Tails said.

"Tough luck slowpoke", Johnny said.

Tails glared some more but grew wide eyed at the waiter, as did everyone else.

"Vector?" They all said.

Vector the Crocodile stood before them, "Hey gang, how's it going?"

"What the hell bro? Why are you a waiter?" Johnny asked.

"Long Story, but things are a little slow at Chatoix, just tell me what you want please", Vector said.

"I want a burger with fries", Johnny said.

"Mac and Cheese", Cream said.

"Some pasta please", Vanilla said.

Tails kept skimming and something reached his interest, "Lasagna"

"And Drinks?"

Johnny, Cream and Vanilla said, "Coke"

Tails says, "Sprite"

Johnny pointed at Tails, "Free thinker!"

"Shut up Johnny! Sprite please"

"Coming right up"

"Thanks Vector, we appreciate-"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" Vector shouted.

"Dude! What the hell!" Johnny shouted.

"Sorry, I kinda lost my head there, it won't happen-LOVE ME!"

"GO!" Johnny scared Vector away.

"Well that was awkward", Tails said.

"What a freaken weirdo, so lets all chat, how do you girls like New York?"

"It's a pretty bright city at night, and always so busy", Vanilla said.

"Well this IS the city that never sleeps, so naturally everything is always busy".

"Why is New York so busy?" Vanilla asked.

"Cause we're a top city, we keep working to earn that spot, though it has it's downs, traffic, weirdos on the street, supervillains attacking"

"You fight away all the bad guys right Mr. Storm?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome, let me tell you about my last fight, you see...what do you want?"

Near the table was Amy Rose.

"Hi everyone, have you seen Sonic around?"

"No, go away, I'm telling a story", Johnny said.

"Wow you're rude, all I want to do is find my boyfriend"

"He's not your boyfriend, I don't even think he likes you"

"Johnny!" Tails elbowed Johnny a little, "Sorry Amy, but we honestly haven't seen Sonic"

"Ugh, he better not be with that Pegasus, what does she have that I don't?"

"Well I don't think she stalks him like you do", Johnny said.

"When have I stalked Sonic?"

"When do you not?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, let me", Tails cleared his throat, "Sonic remember when you stowed away when Sonic accompanied The X-Men to find Magneto after he stole some important things from Dr. Eggman? And you endangered the team when you ran out to get Sonic so they were focused on stopping Magneto and rescuing you?"

"That mission still turned out well I think"

"How about the time Sonic joined Chris Redfield and Solid Snake on a stealth mission and you showed up, ruining their plans, and nearly getting shot"

"Sonic wasn't gonna let the enemy soldier hurt me"

"I wasn't talking about Sonic, Chris wanted to shoot you for being a nuisance"

"What's your point to all this Tails?"

"My point is that you shouldn't do such reckless things just to-"

"I found Sonic! Hey Sonic!"

Sonic had two drinks of Fruit Punch in his hand and noticed Amy.

"Oh no, not Amy"

Amy's happiess turned to jealousy when she noticed the Pegasus pony Rainbow Dash approach Sonic.

"Thanks, you're an awesome friend Sonic", she took the punch and started drinking before noticing Amy, "That's not good right?"

"No, not at all"

Amy whipped out her hammer, "GET AWAY FROM MY SONIC!" she then ran at Rainbow Dash.

"Run Dash! Or Fly! Whatever just move!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash ran while Amy chased.

Johnny facepalmed, "That girl is the definition of an idiot"

"Lets just switch the topic, so Cream did you do anything cool lately?" Tails asked.

"I recently baked some desserts, I made cookies, they were a little crispy but still yummy, I still have some if you and Mr. Storm would like some"

"That sounds pretty...Cream, there's a smiling pink pony behind you"

Cream turned around and saw the party pony, Pinkie Pie.

"Um...hi?"

"OhwowyoulikebakingstufftoojustlikemeIlovebakingthingsIworkatabakeryinponyvilleIalsolivetheresoIlivewhereIworkbutthat'snotuncommonsowhatother

thigsdoyoulikebakinghuhuhuhuhuhuh?"

"Um can you slow down please? I can't understand a work your saying"

Pinkie took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Sorry, got a little excited, so you like baking, I think that's so neat, maybe we can try baking something together, I can be like your teacher, or your wise mentor"

"Well that sounds-"

"Yo pink pony, we're all on a group date here, so if you don't mind"

"Oh I get it, I'll get my own date, HEY WADE!"

Deadpool arrived on the scene, "Sup party goers"

"Group date!"

"Sweet!"

They both sat near the group.

"Oh God, now Deadpool's here", Johnny said.

"Yeah, I know, I missed you too Johnny, but now we're reunited"

"Um Mr. Storm, who is he?"

"Don't ask"

Pinkie looked at Tails, "You're Tails, Sonic's friend"

"Yeah, I take it you met Sonic"

"Yeah, Dashie's a friend of mine and she introduced me to Sonic, he said I reminded him of one of his friends, a girl named Amy Rose, then he looked really nervous all of a sudden"

"That's cool"

"He also says you're a good flier"

"Thanks"

"I'm sure you are, maybe not as good as Dashie but at least a close 2nd, well maybe not 2nd since there's the Wonderbolts..."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Well you may be good but Dashie's great, she's gonna be a Wonderbolt one day, they're the fastest fliers in ALL of Equestria"

"Wow fast fliers, maybe they're as good as me", Johnny said.

"As good as you? Silly Johnny, they're WAY better"

Johnny looked annoyed, "What did you say?"

"She said they're better than you, what are you deaf?" Deadpool asked.

"Look you..." Johnny was saying but Tails stopped him, "Ignore them, we're both great fliers, don't worry about The Wonderbolts"

"If you were great then You'd be a Wonderbolt or en route to one like Dashie is, but you're not"

Tails' eye twitched, "You are getting on my nerves"

"Oh am I? Wanna take this outside? Because I've studied various wrestling tapes of great wrestlers like Santino Marella &amp; Adam Rose, you have NO chance against me and my friend Wade"

"Yeah, lets go bitches!" Deadpool stood up with Pinkie and they got into a fight motion.

"Johnny, what do we do?" Tails asked.

"I got this", Johnny stood and walked to Deadpool &amp; Pinkie, he raised his hand in the air and in one swift motion...pointed tot he buffet table, "LOOK! CHIMICHANGAS!"

Deadpool and Pinkie grew wide eyed, "AWESOME!" they both ran to the area, knocking over everything in their path as Pinkie shouted, "I hope they have Cherry flavor!"

Johnny sat down, "Dumbasses".

"Looks like they have a few admirers", Tails said, pointing to Aran Ryan, Johnny Sasaki &amp; Charmy Bee who awed at Pinkie and Deadpool.

"Boys, that there, are the King &amp; Queen of Randomness", Aran Ryan said.

"They're so cool", Charmy said.

"But still a little too wacked out", Johnny Sasaki said.

"Shut up Johnny", Aran said.

Johnny Storm looked a little horrified, "Great, like we need more nutcases joining forces"

"At least we can round them up", Tails said.

"Anyway, I hope our food comes soon, I'm hungry", Johnny said.

"Give it a few more minutes, lets just find more things to discuss, like do you girls have any favorite music?" Tails asked.

Cream tapped her chin a little bit, "I like happy music, what do you like Tails?" Cream asked.

"Well I like Alternative Rock, a little techno, like the ones the DJs are playing, and one shared between me and Sonic, Michael Jackson"

"Yeah Michael Jackson rules"

Soon the food arrived, Vector gave everyone their food and drinks.

"Hope you call enjoy your food"

"Thanks Vector, that's really nice of-"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"THAT'S IT!" Johnny grabbed Vector and tossed him and threw a fireball in the direction he threw him.

"That was a little much Johnny!" Tails said.

"He had it coming", Johnny said.

"But still, did you really need to-" Tails stopped when he saw Peter Parker rush to the area.

"Is everything ok?"

"Just kicking Vector's ass"

"What?" Peter then talked a bit in hushed tone, "Dude don't do that, you set off my Spider Sense, I thought it was something serious"

"Relax, everything's fine Parker"

"Just take it easy Mr. Romance", Peter said and walked off.

"Whatever you say Parker?"

Johnny went back to eat his burger, "Not bad, though it tastes a little too raw" Johnny used his powers to heat the burger up a bit, "That's better"

Cream tasted her Mac &amp; Cheese, "It doesn't taste fully cooked, it's a little hard"

"Lousy cooks, I'm not leaving a tip, especially considering the douchebag waiter"

"Mine's not that bad", Tails said.

"Shut up Prower", Johnny said.

"Lets just finish up the food, then we can go to the dance floor", Vanilla said.

Johnny saw that Cream made a face when eating, hinting she didn't fully enjoy her food, feeling a bit bad he passed his fries to Cream, "You can eat some if you'd like, if you're not enjoying your food"

"Well my food's ok, though I wouldn't mind a few fries"

"No problem"

Aran Ryan appeared behind Johnny.

"Look who's become 'Mr. Softy' the great Johnny Storm"

Johnny then elbowed Aran in the gut, earning an 'ow' for his efforts, "Piss off"

Aran walked away, "Jackass"


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing up their food, the group went toward the dance floor when Tails noticed 3 fillies arguing.

"Wow they're pretty adorable, wonder they why they're fighting? Maybe I can help them"

He approached them to hear the argument.

"I'm tell all of ya, Dean Ambrose is the best wrestler from The Shield, between his Indy work before getting signed by WWE, his in ring abilities AND his mic skills, not to mention he's a crazy lunatic, and that's REALLY fun in wrestling, Dean Ambrose is the best worker they got"

"Not so fast Apple Bloom, Dean's got some experience in the Indies but Seth Rollins is a former ROH World Champion, and got signed while he was champion, he's also smarter and a good fighter, plus he's really cute"

"That's all you care about Sweetie Belle, how cute the wrestler is, you'd like a wrestler even if they couldn't wrestle worth a damn so long as they're cute"

"What's your point, no different than girls who loves football players and baseball players, or the guys that like the Divas, more guys care about the boobies of the girls than the wrestling skills"

"Not true, look at AJ Lee, she's cute yes but more importantly people like her for being a WRESTLER, not some talentless model who can't wrestle and they get their ass kicked every night because of it, and there's also Paige, she's an actual wrestler, better than the Bella Twins"

"Still Seth is cute, and he's got the skills to back it up"

The 3rd filly, Scootaloo, cleared her throat, "You're both forgetting the one major draw, Roman Reigns, he's got the looks and the strength to make it"

Apple Bloom scoffed, "Please all he has is a look, he can't wrestle worth a damn, he's boring when it comes to mic work, it's a shame they want HIM to be the top guy cause 'he's pretty', well watch him fail because he can't deliver, ah don't like Seth Rollins much but at least he can wrestle"

"I agree with Apple Bloom", Sweetie Belle stated, "Roman's just all muscle, even I can tell he's a little green, that's why his matches are so boring, he only wins based on pure luck or only getting really small guys, and some of those small guys gave him trouble"

"Not true, he can wrestle, otherwise he wouldn't be getting attention and adoration from the fans", Scootaloo argued.

"People liked him because he looked cool and was protected by Ambrose and Rollins, without them he's nothing, don't be one of those typical fans who like someone for looking cool, or those kids who look up to their 'heroes' like John Cena, he only won so many titles because WWE never gave an opportunity to a guy who deserved it, why is Cena on top when he's so cheesey when a guy like CM Punk, who obviously IS good considering his successful title reign is overlooked, Sweetie is shallow but at least some of her guys are worth a damn"

Scootaloo started feeling down a little, that's when Tails stepped in.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting and listening in but I couldn't help notice your issue, and your friend's sad face, if I may say, I think Roman Reigns has potential to be great, he's a little green but he's like a blooming flower, it takes a while to grow, no one starts off good, maybe he's getting too much too soon but hopefully that motivates him to be better, so don't feel bad about liking him, that makes it all the better when he finally becomes a big star"

Scootaloo felt her spirit lift a little, sort off, the blooming flower reminded her of her inability to fly yet, so she's happy to know she has something in common with her favorite wrestler.

"I take it you're a Roman Reigns fan too?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Actually I'm more of a Daniel Bryan type of fox", Tails replied.

Scootaloo approached Tails, "Thanks for the talk anyway, you just gave me more reason to look up to Roman Reigns"

"No problem"

"So...you doing anything later?"

Cream suddenly arrived and grabbed Tails by the shoulder, "Yes, he's on a date with ME" she then dragged Tails.

"Smooth moves Scoots", Apple Bloom said.

"Oh shut up"

Tails and Cream went back to Johnny and Vanilla.

"Yo Tails what took you", Johnny asked.

"Just talking with some fillies"

"You're suppose to be talking with ME" Cream had an angry blush.

"Someone's jealous", Johnny said.

"I'm not jealous", Cream said, looking away.

"Cream, it's ok if Miles wants to talk with other girls if he's just being friendly", Vanilla said.

"So you don't mind me talking with Chun Li?" Johnny asked.

Vanilla glared at Johnny a bit, giving him that answer.

"Right...um...look Leon Kennedy is dancing with Claire Redfield!" Johnny said while pointing.

Tails looked, "Wow, it's not a random point and look distraction, Leon IS dancing with Claire"

Leon and Claire are dancing at the floor.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Leon said.

"Come on Leon, learn to have a little fun for once in your life", Claire said.

"I just hope no one we know sees us"

"Too late"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look over there" Claire pointed to the Prower-Storm group.

"Hi Leon", Tails said.

Leon waved in a dumbfounded way.

"He looks a little embarrassed", Tails said.

"Sucks for him", Johnny said.

The DJs spoke.

"We're gonna crank it up on this bitch!" Vinyl said.

"Ya'll better dance like there's no tomorrow!" Beat said.

The music had a faster tempo so the Prower-Storm group started to dance accordingly.

Soon Johnny's friend Bobby Drake AKA Iceman approached him.

"Sup man", Bobby said.

"Hey, great to see you"

"Looks like you're having fun, things going well for you?"

"Could be better"

"How so?"

"Well between dealing with Amy Rose and her stalker attitude, that crazy pony Pinkie Pie, that loudmouth Mercenary Deadpool, Vector being an idiot &amp; Cream being jealous of Tails talking with some fillies though that's mostly Tails' problem, not to mention the food being lousy, it could have been better, but I'm still having fun with Vanilla"

Soon the lights went dim.

"What the hell, Vinyl what happened?"

"Not sure Beat, I don't like it much"

Then some spotlight hit a stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ponies &amp; Mobians, Mutants and Superheroes, allow me to introduce to you the greatest mare of all time, The Great and Powerful, Trixie!"

Soon the eccentric mare appeared on the stage, "Hello all, I'm here to put on a show for you to enjoy, now first off..."

"Who the hell are you!?" Johnny shouted.

"I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie were you not listening?"

"Trixie why are you here? Isn't it enough that you annoy Equestria you have to come to New York?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wasn't she getting chased by Amy before?" Johnny asked.

"They probably lost her somewhere, not too hard really", Tails replied.

"I'm bringing my talent to this great city, when I do well enough, I'm gonna take my talents to Broadway"

"Trixie I doubt Manehattan wants you what makes you think Manhattan will be any different?" Rainbow asked.

"Because unlike Equestria, Earth rarely sees magic so that makes it all the more easier to impress people, and not deal with bothersome hecklers like you"

Sonic stepped in, "What can you do that's so great?"

"This", Trixie then zapped Tails with her magic and gave him two extra tails.

"Hey! What gives!" Tails shouted, causing Johnny to laugh at his expense.

"Hey I think I like you already", Johnny said.

"Of course and why not? I am The Great and Powerful Trixie"

"Why affect me though? Sonic's the one who called you out" Tails said.

"True", Trixie then made Sonic into a furry puffball.

"HEY!"

"Better for you?"

"Ok Trixe you had your fun, now fix this", Rainbow demanded.

"Hmph, fine then" Trixie then fixed what she did, "Any more doubters?"

"Ok Trixie you had your fun now..."

"I'm not done yet, I'd like to introduce a friend, a fellow illusionist if you will, please welcome, Mysterio!"

Soon the famed supervillain Mysterio arrived in a puff of smoke, "Thanks you my assistant, now New York, prepare for a major disappearing trick, soon you will be down on greens and gold"

"I don't think so", a voice all to familiar to Mysteiro said, it was his nemesis Spider-man, "You're not robbing anyone on my watch"

"I won't let you stop me this time Spider-man, soon you will fall victim to my-" Mysterio was interrupted by a fire blast near his feet, "Back off Mysterio" Johnny said.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash also ran forward to confront Mysterio.

Leon, Claire and Johnny Sasaki also went to confront Mysterio, "Try anything and you regret it", Leon warned.

"We won't let you take us down", Johnny Sasaki said.

"Blast, I didn't expect this many do-gooders to be here, perhaps I can..." then a blinding flash of light appeared next to Spider-man, appearing from the light was Equestira's Magic Prodigy Twilight Sparkle.

"Hold it Mysterio, I know what you and Trixe are up to, you're going down"

"It's that damn Twilight Sparkle, to attack now would be foolish, no matter, I will handle this another time, for now, I must vanish" Mysterio then disappeared.

Trixie was then all alone, "Mysterio? Where'd you go? Why'd you leave me here? This isn't funny..." everyone was giving Trixie a death glare, "You'll never catch me!" Trixie then threw down a magic puff and when it cleared, she was gone...then they spotted her at the door trying to pull.

"Damn door, open up, Trixie demands it!"

Tails simply approached the door, and simply pushed.

Trixie blushed in embarrassment, "Thank you for that...now I shall disappear!" Trixie ran out but she was blocked by a wall of cops led by agent Chun Li.

"You're under arrest"

Trixie couldn't go back into the restaurant because there was an angry mob there that was coming outside.

Trixie got nervous and braced herself for the worst before being lifted from the ground, she looked up at her savior and saw fellow pony Lightning Dust.

"Dust, you're here, thank the stars", Trixie said.

Dust threw Trixie on her back, "You're just lucky I found you, now lets go, we have business to attend to"

Trixie looked down, "You haven't heard the last of The Great and Powerful-"

"Oh shut up Trixie!"

Dust flew off with Trixie while everyone was left dumbfounded on the ground.

"That was random, and a bit of a let down I was hoping for a big action brawl, hell I think we all were expecting one", Johnny said.

The groans of the crowd confirmed that.

"Yup we all got jipped, you, me, the crowd, the people reading this story, such a shame", Deadpool said.

"Yeah, poor story readers", Pinkie said.

Johnny and Tails looked really confused about that comment.

"We'll catch them, then have our brawl", Chun Li said.

"Mysterio is my responsibility, I'll track him and bring him down", Spider-man said.

"I will help you, I need to capture Trixie", Twilight Sparkle said.

"Usually I work alone, I don't want someone getting hurt on my watch"

"I can handle myself, don't worry too much about me, I don't mind helping you, we have equal reasons for this"

"So does that make you my sidekick"

"...No, I'm just assisting you"

"Like an assistant?"

"No I'm just a helping hoof"

"So you're my noble horse and that makes me the brave knight that shall stop the evils of the world?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Get used to it, Spidey loves being a smart-ass", Johnny said.

"Hey it's part of my charm", Spider-man said.

"You have an odd charm, it's a little cute I'll admit but still"

"Don't worry, Spidey's a pretty lovable dork once you get to know him", Johnny said.

Chun Li approached Johnny with a sly smile, "So Johnny...you mind helping me? I think we'd make a great team", Chun Li gave a small little wink

Vanilla stepped in front of Chun Li before Johnny could answer "Stop hitting on my boyfriend, I'm his date, not you"

"Well maybe he wants a real woman"

"Ok that's it, I will show you a real woman", Vanilla got into a fighting stance, "I must warn warn you I am quite capable of fighting so don't expect an easy-"

Chun Li then kicked Vanilla in the mid-section, followed up with her trademark quick kicks and then...

**KO!**

...Did a strong uppercut kick that knocked out Vanilla.

Everyone stood there shocked.

"Mommy?" Cream said.

"Oh my God!" Johnny said.

"Kinda rough there Chun Li", Tails said.

"She had it coming", Chun Li said.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash approached the area and saw the handiwork.

"Whoa, a fight over Johnny Storm, don't blame them, he is kinda good looking", Rainbow said, giving Johnny a quick wink, before getting a cold glare from Chun Li.

"Cream you better be careful, someone may try that with you", Sonic said.

Cream snapped out of it for a moment, "That won't happen to-"

**SPEAR!**

Scootaloo took Cream down with a strong spear.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Scootaloo roared, in homage to Roman Reigns.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle arrived and shouted, "TRIPLE POWERBOMB!"

The girls lifted Cream to Scootaloo's shoulders and they triple powerbombed her.

"BELIEVE IN THE CRUSADERS!" all 3 shouted as they put their hooves together, mimicking the Shield's triple fist bump.

Everyone stood there shocked.

"You girls watch too much wrestling", Rainbow Dash said.

"You're a great team though", Sonic said.

Tails was shocked at what he just saw, "I need to lie down, see you around everyone, tell Cream I said bye when she wakes up", Tails said and flew off.

"Call me!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Well I'm off to find some villains, come my trusty companion", Spider-man said and swung off.

Twilight sighed and followed him, "What a goofball, though like I said, kinda cute the way he acts"

Johnny grabbed his car keys, "Well if we're gonna find the villains, lets head to my car"

"Can we come?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah sure why not", Johnny said.

"Johnny I'm not sure if they should..."

"Relax, I got this"

"What about the rabbit lady?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Johnny looked to Vanilla, "She'll be fine, I really don't wanna be around her when she wakes up, lets just head to the car"

Johnny, Chun Li and The Cutie Mark Crusaders entered his Hot Rod.

"Lets go for a ride", Johnny said as they drove off.

Leon called for Chris &amp; Snake, "Chris, Snake, this is Leon, we have a lead on a villain, I'm bringing some allies, come meet us at the Hard Rock Café", Leon said.

"Me and Snake are on the way", Chris said via radio.

"We'll be there in a few minutes", Snake said.

"Sonic, Dash, Claire, Akiba, you in?" Leon asked.

They all nodded.

"Good, time to kick some ass"

Meanwhile Vector went outside and saw Vanilla out cold.

"Oh no, my sweet Vanilla, don't worry I will nurse you back to health, nothing will-" he then noticed Vinyl, "hey, doing anything later?"

"The hell?" Beat then sprayed some spraypaint in Vector's eyes and then smacked him with the can, "Buzz off!"

"Weirdo", Vinyl said.

Deadpool and Pinkie laughed in the background.

"What a day", Pinkie said.

"Yeah...now I'm bored, lets go get some pizza", Deadpool said.

They both walked off with Aran Ryan &amp; Charmy Bee following.

Johnny sped threw the streets of New York, "Eat my dust NYC!"


End file.
